SAO II - Episode 05
ist die fünfte Episode in der Sword Art Online II Anime-Adaption, sowie die fünfte Episode des Phantom Bullet Handlungstrangs. Die Episode wurde am 2. August 2014 ausgestrahlt. Handlung On Saturday, December 13th, 2025; after using the buggy Kirito rented, both Sinon and him arrived at the governor's office in SBC Glocken at 14:55, just five minutes before registration for the 3rd Bullet of Bullets (BoB) would end. Sinon quickly told Kirito that they could make the deadline if they hurried. As the two made their way into the building, Kirito was amazed at the shear size of the building and the holographic projections advertising the tournament, causing him to pause momentarily. Sinon, still holding his hand to guide him to the registration booths, urged Kirito to continue moving. Kirito glanced around at the other competitors wondering which of them may be the infamous Death Gun. Forgetting about his destination, Kirito was slightly shocked to find himself and Sinon already at the registration booths. Sinon informed him that they would signup using a normal touch panel terminal, and confirmed if Kirito was capable of using it. As he tapped the "Entry" button, he found that his name, as well as his picture, gender, and avatar model had been entered for him. As he looked through the remaining form, he was shocked as he realized that he had to input real life information. However, with closer examination, he found that he could leave the remainder of the form with false information or simply leave it blank, but that would exclude him from receiving top-ranking prizes if he were to win. Although very tempted, Kirito hesitantly opted to leave it blank when Sinon asked him whether or not he was completed with the registration. After completing the form, Kirito sighed and Sinon asked him which block he was assigned to. Kirito informed her that he had been assigned to block F as number 37, while Sinon informed him that she was also in block F but as number 12. Sinon wondered out loud if the reason for them being assigned to the same block was due to a similar registration time, and also remarked that because of their numbers, they would only be able to meet each other and battle in the finals. Sinon explained that even if one were to lose in the preliminary finals, both the block champion and runner up would automatically be entered in the main tournament's battle royale, meaning that even if they met up in the preliminary finals, they would both compete in the battle royale. Afterwards, Kirito remarked that the Japanese writing in the game was good for an American company. Sinon explained that although the company, Zaskar, was American, the server's staff was Japanese. Kirito replied that the website was comprised of English and Sinon explained that Gun Gale Online was in a legal gray zone, and almost anything related to the game could be done from within the game, thus the website only contained limited information and game action. She added that it caused the game to be secluded from the real world, making her feel that her life in and outside the game were two entirely different realities. Realizing her mistake of talking about her real life, she quickly changed the subject to preparation for the preliminary matches. Kirito and Sinon entered the waiting room, only to find it filled with shady competitors, most of which having their guns taken out, making Kirito feel a bit nervous. As they reached a changing room, Sinon told Kirito that the competitors were idiots for showing their main weapons, which would allow their opponents to come up with counters for them. Sinon, added that he should only equip his Kagemitsu G4 and FN Five-Seven just before the match starts. Sinon proceeded to remove her equiptment to prepare for the preliminary matches, leaving her only in her black undergarments. Reeling in shock, Kirito looked away in embarrassment and realized the room's usage, prompting Sinon to ask him what was he doing and to tell him that he needed to change, as she believed that they were both female players. Kirito then told her that he had not formally introduced himself, and showed his player information card to her. As Sinon glanced through the card, finding «Kirito» to be an interesting name, she then realized that he was male. Sinon, in confusion, realized the situation she was in and, in embarrassment, smacked Kirito in the cheek when Kirito looked up. After exiting the changing room, Sinon walked through the waiting room with an angry look, while Kirito proceeded with Sinon's mark still on his face. Sinon and Kirito circled the large, black pyramid, with Sinon trying to get Kirito not to follow her. However, Kirito was still unsure about the upcoming events he would be involved in and did not know anyone else to turn to. Sinon, finally giving up, agreed to explain the bare minimum of the preliminary matches. The two moved to a table where Sinon explained that when the timer, which currently read 9 minutes, reached zero, all participants would be moved to randomly generated arenas, where players would be at least 500m away from their opponent. She explained that the objective was to eliminate the opposing player. The winner would be returned to the waiting room for their next match, while the loser would be moved to the 1st floor hall, but would not randomly drop their equipment. Sinon ended her brief explanation session, telling Kirito to make it to the finals in order for her to be the one to shoot him, and stating that she would kill all the strong players to become stronger herself. She then showed Kirito her player information card so that Kirito would know the name of the person who killed him. Just as the conversation ended, Spiegel, who Sinon was glad to see, showed up. After Spiegel told her that he was worried that she would not make it to the registration deadline, Sinon replied that she had some unexpected events to take care of which was why she was late. She then exclaimed that she thought he would not enter and Spiegel replied that he only came so that he could cheer her on. He then asked her about the "unexpected events". Sinon replied that she escorted a player, and had to inform Spiegel that although the player looked like a girl, he was actually a guy, greatly surprising Spiegel. Kirito decided to use opportunity to tease them and made their time together sound more like a date. However, the PA system intervened and informed that the first round of the preliminary matches would begin momentarily, throwing the crowd into excitement. Sinon told Kirito to be at the finals, while Kirito made her statement sound like a date, angering Sinon and making Spiegel give him an angry look. After being taken to the preparation area, Kirito was informed that he would appear on a field called the Lost Ancient Temple, and was notified that his opponent would be Uemaru. While waiting for the timer to run out, Kirito equipped his FN Five-Seven and Kagemitsu G4 to prepare for the fight. He then began to wonder if Sinon may have been Death Gun, and which of Sinon's personalities was her true self: the one that laughed and enjoyed having fun, or the one who wanted to eliminate all of the strong competitors. After Kirito appeared on the map, he hid behind a pillar for cover as he scoped the area. As he took a look around, a gust of wind blew into his face. When he looked up again, he found that his enemy was already preparing to shoot. Caught off guard, Kirito was hit twice on the first wave in the leg, and once in the shoulder on the second. He then hid behind a pillar for protection as more bullets were shot around him. Through the intense barrage of bullets, Kirito knew that there were too many bullets to dodge. However, after seeing the Bullet Lines, Kirito remembered the Untouchable! game and realized that the Bullet Lines indicate the exact path the bullet would take, allowing him to deflect them with his photon sword. When he turned around, he noticed that his enemy had moved away. By removing any unnecessary sound effects and visual information from his consciousness and focusing on the rustling of the grass, he managed to locate his opponent. Kirito turned on his photon sword and rushed towards the man, now in disbelief. As another wave of bullets came toward him, Kirito managed to deflect the bullets and continue to move toward him. When the man was out of ammunition in his magazine, Kirito used his pistol to prevent him from replacing the cartridge. Kirito then stabbed the man in the chest using an imitation of his Vorpal Strike Sword Skill, ultimately winning the round. Kirito sighed in exhaustion and wondered how he would get through 4 more rounds of such tiring battle. Back at the waiting room, Kirito noticed that Spiegel and other players watching ongoing matches and wondered where Sinon was. Suddenly, a man in a cloak and a mantle covering his face walked up behind Kirito, asking him if he was the real thing, causing Kirito to jump away in shock. The mantle figure asked him again, and pointed out his name and the skill he used. Kirito began racking his brain, knowing that he knew the person, before finally determining that he was a Sword Art Online survivor. As the man withdrew his hand, Kirito managed to catch a glimpse of his arm and spotted a mark on his arm, the tattoo of the Sword Art Online guild «Laughing Coffin». Neue Charaktere *Uemaru Inventar *Kirito **Kagemitsu G4 **FN Five-Seven Orte *SBC Glocken **The Governor's Office of SBC Glocken *Lost Ancient Temple Schwert Skill Imitationen *Vorpal Strike Adaptations Hinweise :Adaptiert von Band 5 Kapitel 6 Referenzen en:Sword Art Online II Episode 05 Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Phantom Bullet Kategorie:Translate